Prueba Máxima
by Sergex
Summary: Lynn Loud siempre logró demostrar su valía en los deportes y en cada prueba física exigente que se le presentó. Lamentablemente, cuando el destino le hace una mala jugada, deberá enfrentarse a una prueba muy difícil: enfrentarse a su propia humanidad.
1. Cambios extraños

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día en el sitio web de "Pastebin", por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar ese enorme one-shot a una lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Desde que era una niña pequeña, Lynn estaba decidida a jugar todos los deportes que podía. Desde el fútbol hasta el hockey, desde baloncesto hasta fútbol soccer. El único deporte que ella no tocaba era el porrismo, que ella no consideraba un verdadero deporte. Ella tenía tantos trofeos que su espacio en la vitrina de trofeos familiar se llenó, y algunos tuvieron que ser almacenados en la habitación que compartían ella y Lucy. Ella fue la única atleta importante de la familia, y trató de meter a todos sus hermanos en su campo sin rendirse. El pobre Lincoln fue el que se llevó la peor parte de ello, probablemente porque era el único muchacho de la familia.

Este sábado fue uno de esos días en que Lynn trató de involucrar a su hermano. Lincoln sólo estaba tratando de leer sus cómics en la paz de su habitación cuando un rojo, blanco y marrón desenfoque rompió su puerta abierta.

‒ ¡Lincoln! ‒ gritó ella, sorprendiendo al muchacho que procedió a cubrirse la ropa interior con su cómic.

Lincoln le dio el desenfoque, ahora se reveló a Lynn como estaba parado.

‒ ¡Maldita sea, Lynn! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que golpees antes de venir aquí?

Lynn soltó una breve carcajada y un gesto con la mano, en señal de despreocupación. ‒ ¡Ah, no es un gran problema! ‒ aplaudió tres veces con sus dos manos. ‒ ¡Ahora date prisa y ponte la ropa!

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, sin gustarle a dónde iba.

‒ ¡Vas a jugar un poco de fútbol conmigo! ¡Vamos! ‒ dijo Lynn, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lincoln soltó un quejido profundo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, ya que no era de extrañarse esa clase de declaración por parte de su hermana atlética.

Aunque si bien podía decirse que era entretenido jugar con ella de vez en cuando, la verdad es que la mayor parte de sus actividades terminan con él casi desecho en el agotamiento y algo adolorido, todo por culpa de lo agresiva que podría llegar a ser Lynn.

Sin embargo, logró recordar algo importante. La mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía a petición de ella y ella ya sabía que no podía hacerlo sin pedirle permiso antes, por lo que, habiendo encontrado la excusa perfecta para escapar de un nuevo popurrí de dolor, se relajó, se enderezó y dijo:

‒ Oye... Ahora que recuerdo, nunca he accedido a hacer eso, ya sabes que lo haría siempre y cuando te lo prometiera. De cualquier manera, me temo que estoy en medio de algo muy importante. Así que...

No pudo terminar su oración, pues Lynn procedió a interrumpirlo:

‒ ¡Aww, vamos, Linc! ‒ Lynn empezó a suplicar. ‒ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algún deporte conmigo? ¡Parece que nunca quieres salir! ‒ Ella lo miró con ojos de perrito.

Bueno, eso terminó por hacer que Lincoln se sitiera mal. Era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba. Últimamente, esto era casi con más frecuencia: Lynn le pedía a Lincoln que hiciera alguna actividad relacionada con el deporte, sólo para que él la rechazara.

Soltó un suspiro, en señal culposa.

‒ Bueno, supongo que hoy puedo...

Lynn bombeó su puño, al instante luciendo una amplia sonrisa.

‒ ¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias, hermano! ¡Nos vemos en el patio trasero para un poco de práctica de fútbol! ‒ Antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Espera. Eso la alegró demasiado rápido. ¿Acaso... lo engañó?

‒ Diablos. ‒ Lincoln murmuró. ‒ Juro que esta es la última vez que caigo en ese truco.

Lincoln se había propuesto el ignorar la mirada suplicante que sus hermanas le lanzaban cada vez que querían algo de él, pero ya sabía que so sería una posibilidad inalcanzable, ya que siempre estaba lidiando con chicas de su propia sangre, que podrían dar con lo imposible para hacer que sus peticiones fueran atendidas, por más molestas o incómodas que fueran.

Decidió que sería mejor simplemente lidiar con ella, por lo que se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia lo que sería muy probable que un montón de dolor. Entró en la cocina y vio a Lynn paseando de un lado a otro en el patio, lanzando una pelota al aire y captándola una y otra vez. Realmente parecía que estaba ansioso de hoy. Con un suspiro, Lincoln salió por la puerta. Si se hubiese quedado y observara a Lynn más tiempo, pudo haber notado la ligera cojera en la pierna derecha de Lynn mientras caminaba...

Después de que Lincoln cerrara la puerta detrás de él, Lynn instantáneamente se clavó en él y soltó un grito de emoción.

‒ ¿Está listo, hermano? ¡Vamos a hacer esto! ‒ Le dio la pelota a Lincoln tan pronto como sus pies pisaron la hierba, lo que apenas significó que lo atrapara.

‒ _¡Banzai!_ ‒ Ella se lanzó hacia su hermano y dio gran un salto, sólo para perderse cuando Lincoln se agachó y comenzó a huir de ella.

Lynn se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia su hermano, empezando a pisarle los talones rápidamente.

‒ Espera, ¿a dónde voy? ¿¡Dónde está mi "zona final"!? ‒ gritó Lincoln, tratando de evitar a su hermana.

‒ ¡No hay ninguna! ¡Tienes que seguir corriendo! ‒ Lynn respondió, ahora prácticamente respirando por el cuello de su hermano.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Así no es como juegas al fut...! ¡Ahh! ‒ Lincoln fue interrumpido cuando Lynn lo abordó por detrás, aterrizando encima de su hermano escuálido y sacándole el viento fuera de él.

‒ ¡Así es como me gusta jugar! ‒ Lynn dijo, mirando a su hermano abordado. ‒ ¡Fácil victoria! ¡Vamos, Linc, tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso!

Con un ligero quejido, Lincoln intentó zafarse de Lynn, sin ningún resultado. Algo agotado, notó algo en la parte posterior de su pierna, justo debajo de la rodilla. Una especie de hinchazón magullada.

‒ Guau, Lynn, ¿estás bien?

‒ ¿Qué? ‒ Lynn pareció confundida, mirando hacia su cuerpo como si esperaba ver algún rasguño grande o algo así. ‒ Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

Lincoln logró apartar a Lynn de él mientras ella estaba distraída, para luego sentarse a un lado suyo.

‒ En la parte trasera de tu pierna derecha, ¿qué es esa... cosa... rara e hinchada?

Lynn se sentó en su lugar y miró la hinchazón:

‒ ¡Ah, eso! No sé, pero dudo que sea la gran cosa, probablemente lo haya conseguido durante la práctica del fútbol... o la práctica de _soccer_... o la práctica de hockey... O...

Sabiendo que su hermana se estaba desviando de su respuesta, Lincoln levantó y agitó sus manos. ‒ Sí, sí, sí, sí, ya lo entiendo.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y sacando pedacitos de hierba de su ropa. ‒ Pero, ¿estás segura de que está bien? Eso luce bastante malo.

Lynn le lanzó a su hermano un sonido silenciador mientras se ponía de pie y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

‒ Por favor, puedo manejar un pequeño moretón, Lincoln. ¡Vamos, soy yo de lo que estamos hablando aquí! ‒ Luego recogió el balón. ‒ Ahora, ¡veamos si puedes alcanzarme, hermanito! ‒ Ella huyó de repente, con Lincoln dándole la persecución.

Sin embargo, Lynn se preocupó silenciosamente cuando él logró atraparla y derribarla por primera vez en años... todo gracias a esa maldita protuberancia en su pierna derecha.

* * *

Esa noche, Lynn estaba acostada en la cama, mirando por encima de la causante de su más reciente fracaso.

" _¿De dónde salió esa cosa?"_

Sinceramente, ella no recordaba haber sido golpeada en absoluto en los últimos días, y no era como si estuviera al tanto de todas sus heridas, pero dejar de largo algo como esto, incluso era inusual en ella.

‒ Tal vez debería verlo con un doctor... ‒ murmuró para sí misma.

‒ ¿Mirando por encima de una lesión, Lynn? ‒ Una voz sonó de repente en el oído de Lynn.

Lynn prácticamente saltó un pie en el aire antes de volverse para ver a Lucy justo al lado de su cama.

" _¡Diablos! ¿Cómo sigue haciéndolo? No... Mejor dicho, ¿cómo aún no me acostumbro a ello?"_

‒ ¡Cielos, Lucy! ‒ exclamó ella, intentando no soltar maldiciones frente a su hermana menor. ‒ ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Como de costumbre, Lucy no estaba pulsada por la reacción de Lynn. Esto era prácticamente una cosa diaria para ellos. ‒ Te vi hablando contigo misma y mirando esa herida, luce realmente horrible. ¿Es una especie de marca de una maldición?

Lynn puso los ojos en blanco. ‒ No, Lucy, no es algo de una estúpida historia de horror. ‒ A veces, Lynn realmente deseaba que Lucy viviera en el mundo real como todos los demás. ‒ No es un gran problema, en realidad.

Lucy miró hacia abajo en el área hinchada, aunque era difícil de decir con los golpes.

‒ Pareces preocupada. ¿Estás intentando ocultar tu dolor como yo? ‒ Ella le dio una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que tienes que entrecerrar los ojos para lograr verlas. ‒ ¿Estás abrazando tu lado oscuro?

Lynn suspiró. ‒ No, Lucy. Deje de ser ridícula, sólo estaba tratando de averiguar cómo conseguí esto, es extraño que no me diera cuenta de algo así. Es más ya casi es tarde, sólo dejémoslo a un lado, ¿está bien?

‒ Suspiro. Una vez más aplastaste mis esperanzas. Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma. ‒ Lucy se quejó, yendo a su cama.

Lynn rodó los ojos una vez más y se preparó para irse a dormir.

" _Voy a estar bien, ¿verdad?"_

Eso podría ser una posibilidad, ya que ha tenido que enfrentarse a peores cosas. Después de todo, los huesos rotos no eran ajenos a ella.

Sin embargo, aún desconocía un detalle que debía saber: las cosas podrían tornarse feas si uno no presta mucha atención o alguien anda de desidioso.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Diagnóstico

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Lynn Loud era una persona algo curiosa de entender, pero que sólo podría ser definida en una palabra: confianza. Esta deportista ha dado todo de sus propias energías para superarse y en todas las disciplinas físicas más exigentes posibles; en raras ocasiones, tuvo caídas en sus desempeños deportivos, pero siempre supo ignorar esas pequeñas derrotas y prepararse para seguir adelante, todo gracias a un espíritu de confianza en sí misma.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que esa confianza la motivaba a entrarle ganas, también representaba un riesgo latente para su persona; cada vez que la chica lograba conseguir un nuevo trofeo o una que otra victoria personal en algún deporte, eso aumentaba más su creencia de que era alguien omnisciente y todopoderosa en otros aspectos de su vida. Eso también la hacía actuar por impulso y celebrar sus victorias de manera desconsiderada.

Obviamente, muchos de nosotros hemos escuchado los beneficios que traen consigo el practicar un deporte, o al menos una ejercitación periódica. Esto no sólo nos da un cuerpo más activo y sano, sino que también nos da un estado de bienestar con nosotros mismos.

Ergo, la chica era alguien que también sabía de esto, pero ella lo disfrutaba aún más debido a la satisfacción de ganar. Muchas veces en su vida, como en la de cualquiera, ha llegado a resultar herida por lesiones o incluso enfermarse en raras ocasiones, a pesar de que se ejercitaba y practicaba varios deportes. Pero no importaba, ya que al final lograba salir de esas situaciones y, por consiguiente, eso era algo que iba enriqueciendo aún más su dogma de que podía sobrellevar cualquier cosa.

Lamentablemente, el destino le estaba dando una lección de la forma más dura posible... Tres días pasaron después del incidente en donde Lincoln logró ganarle en una actividad física por primera vez... y... Lynn ya no podía salir de su cama...

Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para la escuela. Con tantos niños preparándose de inmediato, nadie notó que Lynn no estaba allí cuando todos se agruparon para irse.

‒ Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Lynn? ‒ preguntó Lana.

‒ Supongo que he notado una falta de bolas volando por el aire. ‒ Lincoln comentó.

‒ Ella nunca llega tarde, eso le haría un mal DEPORTE, jajaja, ¿entienden? ‒ Luan bromeó, sonriendo a pesar de los quejidos de sus hermanos.

‒ Ahh... supongo que tengo que ir a buscarla ‒ exclamó Lori, empezando a subir las escaleras. ‒ ¡Lynn! ‒ Llamó molesta, acercándose a la habitación de ella y Lucy, y tocando la puerta. ‒ ¡Lynn, ¿por qué te estás tomando tanto tiempo?!

Ella no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Eso hizo molestar aún más a Lori. Sabía que Lynn era bastante testaruda, pero sabía que hasta alguien con "medio cerebro" como ella no podía permitirse el lujo de retrasarse para la escuela. Con un fuerte suspiro, abrió la puerta.

‒ ¡LYNN! Yo... ‒ En el interior, un gruñido que denotaba una clara expresión de dolor detuvo el grito de Lori. Miró hacia la fuente del sonido, la cama de Lynn. ‒ ¿Lynn...?

Lori procedió acercarse lentamente a la cama, la cual albergaba un gran bulto debajo de las sábanas. Ahí, una masa roja y marrón se asomaba por las cubiertas. Era Lynn, pero su estado físico actual no podría verse más lamentable: un rostro rojo como un tomate, su cabello y su carne manchados de sudor, y estaba temblando terriblemente. Después de soltar otro gemido aullador, ella habló en un susurro ronco:

‒ Lori... ¿Por qué me estás gritando...? ‒ Ella tosió, seca y rasposamente. ‒ ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

El enojo que antes residía en Lori se iba desvaneciendo lentamente cada vez que se acercaba a la cama, y en un instante al ver a su hermana menor y el oírla toser de esa manera la hicieron palidecer de una manera.

" _Pero qué... ¿Cómo no notó Lucy que Lynn estaba así?"_

Finalmente se acercó a ella y puso la palma de su mano en la frente de Lynn, para rápidamente retraerla de su sitio.

‒ Santo cielo... Estás ardiendo, Lynn. Debes tener fiebre o algo así...

En ese momento, Lynn soltó un quejido al oír lo que dijo su hermana mayor. Sabía que el hecho de estar enferma era algo que la afectaba enormemente, no sólo a un nivel clínico sino que también a un nivel emocional: no podría hacer nada si estaba enferma, eso incluía una restricción hacia los deportes, lo cual era molesto y aburrido.

‒ No... No puedo... tengo práctica de fútbol... y práctica de tenis... y... ‒ ella fue interrumpida por un ataque de tos, lo que hizo que Lori se alejara de la cama para evitar contagiarse de gérmenes.

‒ ¿Es en serio? Sólo mírate, no puedes salir estando así, estás enferma como un perro. Lo siento, pero papá va a tener que quedarse en casa hoy y cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ Lori respondió, y sin esperar una protesta, salió de la habitación y rápidamente buscó un teléfono para llamar sus padres.

Mamá ya estaba en el trabajo, pero el trabajo de papá le hizo venir un poco más tarde, así que siempre estaba allí en caso de que uno de los niños estuviera enfermo. Después de unos minutos, regresó a sus otros hermanos, para comunicarles el hecho de que algo malo estaba pasando con ella.

‒ ¿Qué está pasando, dónde está Lynn? ‒ preguntó Leni. ‒ ¡¿Está DESAPARECIDA?! ‒ Ella exclamó, lo cual hizo que consiguiera que varias de sus hermanas y Lincoln pusieran sus ojos en blanco.

‒ ¡No, no es eso! ‒ replicó Lori. Suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz. ‒ Lynn está enferma, eso es todo, papá necesita quedarse en casa y cuidar de ella. ‒ una vez aclarado ese punto con Leni, recordó un detalle clave para haber estado prevenida y se dirigió a su hermana menor amante de la noche ‒ Lucy, ¿cómo no notaste su condición? ¡Pudiste haberme advertido al respecto!

Lucy simplemente se encogió de hombros. ‒ Normalmente soy la primera en despertar, no pensé en nada cuando todavía estaba en la cama. ‒ ella replicó.

Lori suspiró de nuevo. ‒ Bueno, como sea... estará bien por ahora. Vamos. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

De manera arbitraria, empezó a sacar al resto de los hermanos, mientras que ellos murmuraban unos a otros acerca de su hermana deportiva.

Por otra parte, el chico de mechones blancos no pudo evitar preocuparse mientras Lori procedía a conducir a Vanzilla fuera de la entrada. Lo único que esperaba era que su hermana estuviera bien, ya que siempre estaba al lado de cada una de sus hermanas cuando estuvieran enfermas. Aún así... casi descartó un detalle que pareció tranquilizarlo un poco: ella era Lynn Loud, podía manejar cualquier cosa debido a lo bastante fuerte que era.

" _Ella ya se había enfermado antes, y siempre se recupera rápidamente. Ella estará bien, ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Punto crítico

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Ante una situación como la que estaba padeciendo Lynn, todos sabemos que no hay de qué preocuparse. La temperatura normal del cuerpo es de treinta y siete grados Celsius, aunque puede variar ligeramente a lo largo del día. Si la temperatura corporal es más alta que lo normal, esto indica que la persona tiene fiebre.

Generalmente la fiebre es un signo de que el organismo está luchando contra una infección. Cuando un germen activa las defensas del organismo (sistema inmunológico), son muchas las reacciones que ocurren. La fiebre es un signo de esas reacciones. No es una enfermedad en sí misma. Hasta una simple fiebre es tratable y puede desaparecer en unos pocos días.

Lamentablemente, no fue hasta el tercer día de esta fiebre que hubo un pánico real. Lynn no había mostrado ningún signo de mejora, y la hinchazón en su pierna derecha empezó a ponerse peor... Ya era hora de que fuera al hospital. Toda la familia se metió en Vanzilla, con Leni y Lori sentadas en la parte posterior con Lynn, confortándola y tratando de no llorar ante su situación. El viaje fue, aparte de los gemidos de Lynn, un silencio mortal. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, nadie sabía qué decir ante la visión pesarosa de Lynn horriblemente enferma.

Cuando llegaron, los padres entraron corriendo con su hija enferma, con el resto de los Loud siguiéndolos. Los padres llevaron a Lynn más adelante al hospital con un doctor minutos más tarde, mientras que los otros niños tuvieron que esperar en la sala de espera.

Hubiera sido incómodo para los diez niños obtener miradas extrañas de los demás en la habitación, pues todo el mundo en la habitación no estaba acostumbrado a ver a diez niños agrupados así en un hospital. Afortunadamente, cada uno de los niños Loud estaba preocupado en cosas más importantes, sólo se encontraban nerviosamente sentados o paseándose alrededor, preguntándose qué sería de su hermana.

‒ ¿Qué es... qué es lo que le pasará a Lynn? ‒ preguntó Leni. ‒ No creo que la haya visto tan enferma antes. ‒ Estaba tratando de quedarse inmóvil en una de las sillas, pero una de sus piernas seguía rebotando nerviosamente contra su voluntad.

‒ Seguro, solo tienes que relajarte, hermana. Lynn va a estar bien. ‒ dijo Luna, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Leni. A pesar de sus palabras, parecía demasiado preocupada. Aún así, sentía que debía calmar sus nervios. ‒ Lynn siempre ha sido una galleta dura, ella se recuperará.

‒ Sí, no te preocupes por esto. ¡Además, estar enferma no es un buen deporte para Lynn! ¡¿Entiendes?! ‒ dijo Luan, tratando de aligerar los ánimos de todos y dando una sonrisa nerviosa a todo el mundo, sólo para conseguir un par de miradas que la obligaron a borrar esa sonrisa. ‒ Lo siento.

Acto seguido, Luan bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Todos en la familia sabían que Luan era muy alborotada y excesiva en sus bromas y chistes, pero también estaban conscientes de que la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía malas intenciones, y el hecho de que se hiciera la chistosa en una situación muy seria era sólo una señal de que ella estaba igual de inquieta por saber cómo terminaría su hermana.

Sin embargo, hasta ella debía entender que sus bromas y chistes malos no deben desviar la importancia de este tipo de situaciones.

‒ Yo no me preocuparía por eso. ‒ dijo Lisa, mirando por encima de un bloc de notas. De hecho, ella parecía ser la única que no estaba preocupada, manteniendo su usual expresión aburrida en su rostro. ‒ Este tipo de cosas suceden a menudo y pasan por encima. Por supuesto, los síntomas de la fiebre del podría ser algo mucho peor y mortal. Tales como...

‒ NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO, Lisa. ‒ La regañó Lincoln.

Lisa se encogió de hombros. ‒ Bueno, yo sólo decía...

Lori miró fijamente a Lisa, confortando a una Lily llorona. ‒ Bueno, entonces no lo hagas. Eso no es útil. Además, estás asustando a las gemelas.

Lola y Lana, de hecho, parecían ser las más nerviosas de todas, teniendo un raro momento de contacto prolongado y amistoso en forma de tomarse de la mano. Tras el comentario de Lori, Lola simplemente no mostró concordancia con ella:

‒ Oye, no somos bebés, ¿sabes? ‒ exclamó ella.

‒ ¡Sí, estamos bien! ‒ dijo Lana, soltando la mano de Lola, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros. Lola reflejó a su gemela y las das mirando a Lori.

Por su lado, la mayor Loud suspiró de manera cansada.

‒ Sí, como sea...

Se sintió como horas antes de que mamá y papá regresaran a la sala de espera... sin Lynn. Eso de por sí les resultó extraño, pero el gesto marcado en sus padres de forma unánime sin duda los hizo inquietarse aún más; parecían más aterrorizados como ninguno de sus hijos los había visto antes: ojos vacíos y una piel tan pálida como la de Lucy...

" _¿Qué estará pasando?"_

‒ ¿Mamá...? ¿Papá...? ‒ preguntó Lori acercándose a ellos. ‒ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Lynn?

Los padres se miraron, aparentemente incapaces de hablar. Después de algún tipo de debate silencioso entre ellos, el señor Loud habló:

‒ Tenemos... tenemos que hablar, con todos ustedes. Resulta que... Lynn estaba mucho más enferma de lo que pensábamos...

* * *

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, una de las mayores personalidades del mundo de la Psiquiatría, escribió y publicó un libro titulado _On death and dying_ , el cual contendría lo que sería su aporte más importante para su campo de trabajo y el mundo de la Medicina en general, el cual se conoce comúnmente como "Las cinco etapas de duelo".

En sí, el proceso de duelo es altamente personal y no debe ser acelerado, ni alargado, por motivos de opinión de un individuo. Uno debe ser meramente consciente de que las etapas van a ser dejadas atrás y que el estado final de aceptación va a llegar.

Muchos de nosotros quizás ya habíamos pasado por situaciones más o menos pesadas en nuestras vidas, pero básicamente cuando lidiamos con verdaderos dilemas a veces resulta difícil sobrellevarlos de la mejor manera.

Quizás Lisa y Lucy, en menor medida, eran muy capaces de comprender muy bien las emociones fuertes y reservarlas para las situaciones más apropiadas, pero ni ellas, al igual que sus otros hermanos, fueron capaces de esperar una respuesta tan devastadora por parte de sus padres, cuando supieron del verdadero estado físico de Lynn. Sin embargo, ya no se sentían inquietos por la salud de su hermana, sino que se preocuparon aún más porque quizás Lynn no fuera capaz de lidiar con algo tan pesaroso como lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras que en la sala de espera la familia entera se encontraba dominada por un silencio profundo, Lynn se mantenía contemplando sus piernas bajo las sábanas de su cama de hospital.

Aún mantenía agarradas las sábanas, pero sus nudillos estaban tan apretados hasta el punto en que se pusieron blancos, y tanto sus manos como su cuerpo no podían dejar de temblar por la ira y la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

" _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué a mí?"_

Por si fuera poco, sus emociones más fuertes ya estaban provocándole mareos, hasta incluso sentía que su cabeza iba a caer en cualquier segundo.

" _¿Por qué tenía que arruinar mi vida así? ¿Por qué deben cortarme la pierna?"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III**


	4. Conmoción intensa

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Después de que el señor y la señora Loud se aseguraron de que todos, incluso Leni, entendieran la gravedad de la situación, había un mortífero silencio. Ni siquiera Luan intentó lanzar una broma de húmero para aligerar el estado de ánimo de todos, pues sabía que no estaba dispuesta a repetir otro error como el anterior.

Algunas de las chicas, y Lincoln, comenzaron a lagrimear. No podían dejar de sentirse mal, puesto que sentían que tenían gran parte de la culpa de la condición actual de Lynn...

Ellos sabían que su hermana era tan competitiva como apasionada ante los juegos y los deportes, todo debido a que ella se esforzaba por ser la "número uno" en cada actividad en la que jugaba así por el simple hecho de disfrutar de una buena recreación junto a ellos, inclusive en los juegos de mesa.

Sin embargo, siempre trataban de evadirla, ya que su angurrienta actitud deportiva siempre dejaba mucho que desear, dado a lo tosca y molesta que pudiera llegar a ser; eso los había llevado, muchas veces, a desear que las peores cosas estuvieran reservadas para ella.

Ahora, más que nunca se encontraban plañéndose en sus adentros constantemente, pues sintieron que ese deseo se había convertido en un augurio maldito.

Por su parte, la pequeña Lily no pudo evitar mirar a todos sus relativos acongojados con curiosidad, pues aún trataba de hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba.

No fue hasta que Lori comenzó a romper el silencio:

‒ Esto... Esto no puede estar sucediendo realmente, ¿verdad? Esto es sólo un mal sueño o algo así... ‒ Parecía agotada de emoción y energía.

‒ ¿Cómo pueden sólo cortarle la pierna? ¡Tiene que haber alguna otra manera! ‒ añadió Lincoln, tratando de no llorar más. ‒ Algún otro tratamiento... ¡o algo! ¡Lo que sea!

" _No puedo creerlo..., no... puedo... creerlo"_

Lisa habló a continuación, su habitual expresión facial se hizo añicos, sonando como si estuviera tratando de no llorar.

‒ En algunos casos, sí. El Sarcoma de Ewing puede ser tratado con quimioterapia como otros tipos de cáncer. Pero en este caso, no es una opción. Dudo que alguien entienda las razones, a...así que... yo...

Hasta este punto, Lisa dejó de hablar sólo para empezar a balbucear, mientras que la respiración comenzaba a fallar en su comportamiento y al respirar de manera desproporcionada. La pequeña genio no sólo soportaba el hecho de que ya no podía sugerir una alternativa para sanar a Lynn, sino que también supo que, al ser alguien capacitada para diagnosticar y tratar personas de manera clínica a su momento, podía haberla salvado...

Como los padres habían explicado, Lynn tenía lo que se llamaba Sarcoma de Ewing, un tipo de cáncer de hueso. La hinchazón de la pierna de Lynn, y luego la fiebre que tenía, eran señales de ello. Pero eso era sólo el preámbulo para una tragedia, puesto que nadie pensó en que algo tan simple se convertiría en algo tan serio.

La mejor manera de tratar el caso de Lynn fue mediante la amputación de su pierna. Ella sobreviviría, sí, pero ¿a qué costo? Los padres simplemente no podían pagar cualquier otro tratamiento, así eso la convertía en su única opción.

La familia estaba contenta de que iba a sobrevivir, por supuesto. Pero todos, incluso Leni y las gemelas (aparte de Lily), comprendieron que la eliminación de su pierna, significaba para Lynn dos simples cosas: que sus sueños de fama deportiva se habían desvanecido gracias a la pronta amputación de su pierna, o que posiblemente su residencia en este mundo pase pronto, todo debido a que en toda cirugía había un margen de error que podría colindar entre la vida y la muerte.

‒ ¿Podemos verla? ‒ preguntó Luna, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lisa para consolarla.

Los padres se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos parecían que tanto ellos como sus hijos se romperían llorando en cualquier momento, pero la verdad estaba dicha y sabían perfectamente que tarde o temprano, ya sea por el destino o simple imposición, ellos tendrían que estar allí, para ayudarse unos a otros, después de todo así son las familias.

Finalmente, la señora Loud se volvió hacia sus hijos y respondió:

‒ Supongo que sí. Es sólo que... probablemente no responda mucho a sus preguntas. Todos ustedes tienen que entenderla, ¿está bien?

Hubo un murmullo entre el grupo de hermanos, para finalmente estar de acuerdo de mantenerse firmes en sus acciones. Supusieron que era mejor que nada.

Así, los padres llevaron a sus hijos lo largo del área más profunda del hospital, con dirección a la habitación de Lynn. Cada miembro de la familia temía ver la condición emocional de Lynn. Las hermanas mayores estaban tratando de poner una cara valiente para su hermana pequeña, las gemelas estaban tomadas de las manos una vez más, Lucy y Lisa estaban conteniendo las lágrimas y temblando mientras caminaban, y Lincoln estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación entrando a ella, Lynn ni siquiera miró a su familia en el pasillo. Ella ya no quería ver a nadie, sólo le importaba el hecho de que ya no podría volver a los deportes; a pesar de todo, su padre tocó mansamente la puerta.

‒ ¿Lynn? ¿Cariño? Tus hermanos están aquí para verte...

Lynn no reaccionó. Todavía seguía sentada en su cama, mirando fijamente sus piernas, como una estatua.

Los Loud la habían visto deprimida antes, normalmente cada vez que su equipo perdía un gran partido. Pero nada como esto. Apenas parecía estar viva. Sus ojos eran como los de un cadáver, completamente sin vida y sólo mirando fijamente hacia abajo.

Al principio, ninguno de los hermanos se movió, hasta que entonces Leni respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante:

‒ ¿Lynn...?

El resto de la familia, al ver que al menos uno de ellos tomaba la iniciativa de acompañarla, procedieron a acercarse a la cama de Lynn.

Cuando esto estaba ocurriendo, Lori, por su parte, entregó a Lily a su madre y se apartó junto con su padre de los demás para charlar.

‒ Papá... Tengo que saber cuándo... Bueno, ¿cuándo es...? Ya sabes... la cirugía.

Lori apenas podía formar una frase, estaba temblando como una hoja. Su mayor deber como hermana mayor era velar por la seguridad de su familia, en especial de sus hermanos. Ahora, no podía sentir nada más que un remordimiento hacia sí misma, como si sintiera que le había fallado a Lynn.

Por su parte, el señor Loud suspiró y pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por el pelo hasta llegar a su nuca para frotársela, mientras trataba de evadir la mirada preocupada de su hija.

De por sí, la dureza del mensaje anterior como de la solución más apropiada al problema no podría ser suficiente para su familia, sabía que tendría que decir con mucha pesadumbre la fecha de su destino.

Respiró hondo y le contestó a Lori:

‒ Mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que hacerlo lo antes posible.

Acto seguido, Lori se quedó boquiabierta. No lo podía creer... Era el último día de Lynn... Ahora sintió que perdería una gran parte de sí misma.

‒ Oh... no... ‒ murmuró Lori mientras empezaba a sollozar, haciendo que su padre la abrazara con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Leni se paró junto a la aún inmóvil Lynn Loud, sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa para tratar de tocarla. Trató de hablar de nuevo, para ver si eso funcionaría.

‒ ¿Lynn, puedes oírme? ‒ gimoteó ella. ‒ Todos sabemos lo que está pasando... Y estamos todos aquí para ti. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?

No hubo respuesta.

Leni miró a su familia, que parecía no saber qué hacer en esos momentos. Con un suspiro, Leni se volvió hacia Lynn para dedicarle un mensaje:

‒ Te amo, Lynn, no te olvides de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó, Leni tristemente regresó al vestíbulo.

Las otras hermanas intentaron hablar con Lynn, pero todas ellas recibieron un silencio ensordecedor de su hermana enferma. Incluso Lily, quien le arrulló y acarició el rostro de Lynn, no reaccionó ante la beba.

Lincoln fue el último en probar cualquier cosa antes de que tuvieran que irse. Se sentó a su lado, mirando a su hermana mayor.

" _¿Qué puedo decirle? Nadie más fue capaz de levantarle los ánimos... Entonces, ¿qué oportunidad tengo ante ella?"_

Al menos tenía que intentarlo, o eso suponía.

Inhaló, exhaló y le dirigió la palabra:

‒ Lynn... Sé que esta es la peor cosa que jamás te haya sucedido, sé que nunca entenderé cómo te sientes, pero... Cuando salgas de aquí, estaré a tu lado. Haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que todo sea más fácil para ti. Incluso si sea por la más minúscula petición, lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo una pausa, pero no hubo reacción alguna.

Lincoln soltó un suspiro. Sabía que no era el mejor para decir palabras apropiadas ante esta clase de situaciones, por lo que optó por hacer algo más... idóneo. La rodeó con sus brazos en un apretón desde el extremo de uno de sus hombros; posteriormente, y con un esfuerzo impotente por no quebrarse, le susurró a su oído:

‒ Te amo, Lynn. Todos te amamos. No olvides eso.

Con eso, Lincoln le dio a Lynn un beso en la mejilla. Se apartó de ella y salió de la habitación, dejando a sus padres para charlar con ella.

Al final, sus padres le dijeron a la deportista reacia que tenían que irse, pero que volverían mañana; no fue hasta durante el viaje de regreso a casa que todos los niños Loud supieron que la cirugía era mañana.

Sobra decir que ningún miembro de la familia durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV**


	5. Visitas

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

Las cosas ya no podrían estar más feas para Lynn. No fue hasta después de que su familia dejó su habitación que finalmente comenzó a salir de su estado congelado.

Ella alzó la cabeza, mirando a sus alrededores. Se sentía como si estuviera en algún tipo de sueño. ¡No, más bien en una especie de PESADILLA!

Sólo quería despertar, estar de vuelta en su acogedora cama, escuchando a Lucy suspirando mientras leía una historia de Edgar Allan Poe. Tenía ganas de correr, correr lejos hasta que cayera rendida ante el cansancio. Pero ella sabía que no ya podía hacer eso.

Dejó escapar un suspiro vacío y derrotado, y se acostó en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Esta iba a ser su última noche como un ser humano entero.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco.

Una parte de ella esperaba que la cirugía saliera mal, matándola en el acto.

" _¿A dónde iría después de todo? Todo... esto... no es más que... una tontería"_

* * *

Afortunadamente, el deseo de Lynn no se hizo realidad.

Esa mañana, ella fue preparada y su cirugía logró completarse de manera exitosa. Los niños no podían ir a ver a Lynn el primer día, obviamente sus padres pensaron que sería mejor que no tuvieran que ver a su hermana en ese estado. Por supuesto que los niños discutieron contra esa idea, pero no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

Después de que la cirugía terminó, cayendo en la tarde, los padres pasaron a su visita programada sentándose simplemente al lado de Lynn, debido a que ella se encontraba inconsciente.

La visión ante ellos hizo que la señora Loud se derrumbara en lágrimas. Su hija estaba tan pálida como un fantasma, había diferentes clases de tubos en ella y una máscara de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar. La peor parte fue el bulto bajo sus sábanas, la cual le estaba sobrando un enorme trozo de lo que debería haber estado allí.

No había nada que pudieran hacer ahora, sólo se limitaron a sentarse y empaparon pocas veces en su hija, puesto que el cómo se veía ahora, era algo insoportable para ellos.

Después de un tiempo, tuvieron que irse, ni siquiera llegaron a hablar con su hija.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Loud, los otros hermanos estaban al borde de sus expectativas. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, varios de ellos caminando en círculos.

‒ ¿Crees que está bien? ‒ preguntó Luan. ‒ Es que... no puedo creer que mamá y papá no nos dejaran acompañarlos...

‒ Estoy segura de que lo está, Lynn es quizá más dura que cualquiera de nosotras. ‒ Lori comentó. ‒ Si alguien puede sobrevivir a una amputación de una pierna, es ella.

Sin embargo, en sus adentros, la hermana mayor todavía estaba preocupada. Sus latidos desesperados no podían detenerse. En sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que algo hubiera salido mal en la cirugía sólo aumentaban sus deseos de asegurarse que su hermana menor estuviera bien.

‒ Tal vez debería escribir algunos poemas para ayudar a su alma emocionalmente ahogada. ‒ dijo Lucy, sacando un papel y una pluma. ‒ Sólo necesito pensar en algo que rime con amputación...

‒ Yo... ah... no creo que eso ayude mucho. ‒ Lincoln respondió. ‒ Ella sólo necesita que todos estemos allí para ella.

Mientras sus hermanas murmuraban con concordancia, sus padres pasaron por la puerta principal. Instantáneamente, la pareja se encontró arrinconaba por sus propios hijos, quienes comenzaron a hacerles preguntas sobre Lynn.

‒ ¡Esperen! ¡QUIETOS! ‒ exclamó el señor Loud, haciendo que los niños se callaran. ‒ Sé lo que deben estarse preguntando. Lo más importante es que la cirugía fue un éxito.

Esto generó un suspiro de alivio de todos los niños.

‒ Hemos hablado con el médico, Lynn se recuperará completamente y debería poder volver a casa en unas dos semanas.

‒ ¿Cómo está...? Ya saben, emocionalmente ‒ preguntó Luna. ‒ ¿Ha dicho algo?

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

‒ No estaba despierta cuando llegamos. Ella se está recuperando de la cirugía. Creo que para mañana ella debería ser capaz de hablar con su padre y yo.

Ante esa declaración, los niños comenzaron a animarse, excepto por Lisa, quien habló al respecto para aclarar un detalle que le pareció ignominioso.

‒ Esperen, ¿a qué se refieren con eso de "su padre y yo"?

La pregunta hizo que sus hermanos se silenciaran de nuevo, posteriormente fijaron sus miradas curiosas en sus padres, quienes se vieron presionados ante esa duda.

Nuevamente, la dificultad de la situación hizo que su padre tomara la iniciativa, pero que hiciera prórroga suficiente para su replicación. Frotándose la nuca, explicó:

‒ Pues verán... para cuando se despierte por primera vez, lo más seguro es que habrá... ciertas cosas de las que tendremos que hablar. Cosas que creemos que serían mejores en un ambiente tranquilo, sólo nosotros tres.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo! ‒ gritó Lola, haciendo una pisada fuerte contra el suelo. ‒ ¡Es nuestra hermana, y queremos verla!

‒ ¡Sí! ¡No pueden reservársela para sí mismos! ‒ añadió Lana, pisando de la misma forma que su gemela.

Acto seguido, tanto las demás chicas como el chico de cabello blanco procedieron a discutir con sus padres

El debate escaló y escaló en cuanto a la amplitud de sus clamores, hasta que su padre lanzó un segundo bramido estridente:

‒ ¡SUFICIENTE!

Con eso, los niños silenciaron.

‒ Yo sé que ustedes están preocupados por su hermana, todos lo estamos, ¡Pero justo ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en sus necesidades! Así que, su madre y yo arreglaremos las cosas con Lynn, ¿de acuerdo?

Entre los niños, hubo varios murmullos molestos, hasta que finalmente, algo cabizbajos por la frustración, accedieron a la exigencia de su padre.

‒ Bueno, ahora todos vayan a la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tanto el señor Loud como su esposa dejaron atrás a sus molestos niños para ver a Lynn, además de regañar a Lucy cuando la sorprendieron escondida en la parte trasera de Vanzilla.

Para cuando llegaron al cuarto de Lynn, descubrieron que ya se encontraba despierta. A diferencia del otro día, ella estaba totalmente receptiva, aparte de que se veía menos pálida; sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos... eso era la única diferencia en su nueva persona, parecían que hubieran roto por sus propias lágrimas.

Ellos trataron de dirigirle un saludo, pero ella simplemente les negó ese derecho... No quería que la vieran así, pues eso implicaría también estar ante un contratiempo emocionalmente desbordante para ambos bandos; pero de una u otra manera, tuvo que retractarse de su barrera de angustia, puesto que no quería lidiar con esto sola. Lentamente volvió a levantar la mirada y así se dignó en hablarles:

‒ Mamá... Pa... Papá... ‒ susurró con una voz ronca y cansada.

Trató de decir algo más, pero simplemente se derrumbó en pesados sollozos. Sus padres se encontraron a su lado en un instante, sofocando a su hija en un cálido abrazo, Lynn continúo tratando de hablar, pero sólo podía soltar de su boca eran sollozos sobre la pérdida de su pierna una y otra vez. Sus padres estaban en una situación similar, diciéndole a Lynn una y otra vez lo mucho que ellos lo sentían y el cómo ellos deseaban que esto nunca hubiese sucedido.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V**


	6. Vacilación y reunión

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Después de lo que parecían horas, las lágrimas finalmente se detuvieron, y los tres se separaron. El señor Loud colocó su mano en el hombro de Lynn mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos.

‒ ¿Sabes? Tus hermanas y Lincoln están realmente preocupados por ti. Ellos no han parado de preguntarnos por ti. Prácticamente te tienen en sus mentes. ‒ dijo, tratando de animar a su hija un poco.

Lynn miró por el pasillo, y encontró a... nadie más.

‒ ¿Dónde... dónde están? ‒ dijo ella, extrañándose de lo tranquilo que estaba el pasillo...

Su madre jugaba con sus manos, una vez que escuchó la apelación interrogativa de su hija. Hizo algo de tiempo, para finalmente decir:

‒ Bueno... pensamos que la primera visita mientras estuvieras despierta debería ser... bueno, tranquila. Por lo que tuvimos que dejarlos en casa por el día de hoy.

‒ Perfecto. ‒ Lynn contestó al instante, casi sonando de forma aliviada.

Ese gesto causó una llamada de atención en sus padres, reaccionando de manera curiosa y ocasionando que fruncieran el seño, en señal de que eso era algo casi irrespetuoso de su parte.

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir con "perfecto"? ‒ preguntó mi padre. ‒ ¿No quieres ver a tus hermanos?

Lynn soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia abajo... en donde se supone que debería haber más de una pierna.

‒ Por supuesto que sí, tú sabes que sí, pero... no quiero que me vean así. ‒ Agarró fuertemente las sábanas. ‒ Toda... rota y débil...

Esto destrozó el corazón de sus padres. Su madre se rompió sollozando, mientras que su padre luchó por mantener una cara valiente para darle una declaración:

‒ Lynn... Ellos no se preocupan por cómo te veas. Ellos te aman y quieren estar ahí para ti. Entiendes eso, ¿no?

‒ Lo sé... Sé lo que hacen, y también los amo. Es sólo que... quiero estar lo mejor que pueda cuando me vean de nuevo. Por favor, mamá... papá... por favor, ¿pueden hacer esto por mí? ‒ Lynn imploró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rita tuvo que componerse ante la tristeza reflejada en su hija, luego miró a su esposo en señal de enfatizar compasión por ella.

Por su parte, el señor Loud soltó un suspiro, bajando la mirada para entrar en un largo razonamiento intensivo.

Al igual que su esposa, muchas veces, fueron hostigados por sus propios hijos con la simple petición de otorgarles el permiso de verla, tarde o temprano les iba a otorgar ese deseo; sin embargo, ahora iba a tener que lidiar con un anhelo que les sería negado, todo en pro de las ansias de Lynn por evitar que sus hermanos la vieran en su estado más débil.

Obviamente, sabía lo importante que era para su hija el verse imponente ante las adversidades, pero lo menos que necesitaba era cuidar una imagen autoconstruida, ya que no debería negarles la visita a aquellas personas que querían saber cómo se encontraba.

Aún así, logró descartar toda duda ante las consecuencias de negarles eso, pues logró recordar aquel momento lamentable en el que su esposa y él tuvieron que presenciar a su hija en su estado más débil; obviamente, si ellos no pudieron soportarlo, mucho menos lo harían sus hijos, y más aún cuando éstos querían verla de manera desesperada.

Tras ese largo análisis, el señor Loud respiró hondo y procedió a mirar de nuevo a las féminas que estaban expectantes a su veredicto final:

‒ Yo... Supongo que si es verdaderamente lo que quieres, entonces lo haremos... aunque no estarán felices con eso.

* * *

¡Y vaya que tenía razón!

Las dos últimas semanas pasaron a paso de caracol para los niños, apenas obteniendo una buena noche de descanso y rogando a sus padres que rompieran la promesa con Lynn, sólo para que esta petición cayera en oídos sordos.

La única hermana que reconoció el razonamiento de Lynn fue Lori, ya que ella era la única que podía llevar a todos al hospital. Los padres confiaban en ella para tener presente los intereses de sus hermanos menores y mantenerlos calmados, lo cual hizo.

Sin embargo, además de ellos, todos estaban emocionados cuando mamá y papá se fueron con Lynn para recogerla. Tan pronto se alejaron de la casa, el grupo su sumergió en un zumbido de conversaciones.

‒ ¿Crees que estará bien? ‒ preguntó Lana.

‒ Es lo menos probable. Incidentes como estos tienden a causar un gran trauma. ‒ respondió Lisa, echando un vistazo a algunas notas que compiló sobre la situación.

‒ ¿Ese no es un tipo de ensalada? ¿Acaso ella está trayendo la cena a casa? ‒ preguntó Leni, sin obtener respuesta aparte de algunos suspiros frustrados de sus hermanos.

‒ Bueno, hay una cosa que debemos recordar ‒ Lincoln gritó a medias para llamar la atención de todas. ‒ No podemos mostrarle compasión, no importa cuánto queramos.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres? ‒ preguntó Lola.

‒ Bueno... ¿Recuerdan aquél momento en que Lynn se rompió la pierna? Ella no quería ayuda con nada, quería ser tratada como siempre, creo que eso fue cuestión de... orgullo.

Esto tenía sentido. Las hermanas de Lincoln asintieron un poco.

‒ Quizá por eso ella no quería que la visitáramos, para que así no la viéramos en este estado. ‒ Él agregó. ‒ Es realmente la única explicación que puedo pensar.

Lori dejó escapar un suspiro. ‒ Tienes razón. Esa es totalmente la razón. ‒ habló ella, consiguiendo algunas miradas de confusión de sus hermanos. ‒ Mamá y papá me lo dijeron el día de su segunda visita. No se suponía que se les dijera a ustedes... pero como Lincoln lo descubrió, así que supongo que ya no vale la pena ocultárselo más.

‒ ¡Bueno, ¿y por qué no nos lo dijiste?! ‒ preguntó Luan. ‒ ¡Estábamos todos preocupados por ella!

‒ ¡Porque mamá y papá me hicieron prometer que no lo haría! Probablemente estaban preocupados de que todos ustedes comenzaran a chismear sobre eso o algo así. ‒ Lori replicó. ‒ ¡Así que no se enojen conmigo por esto!

Y así los niños empezaron a discutir... y discutir... y discutir. Estaban tan envueltos en eso, que no oyeron cuando Vanzilla eventualmente se detuvo en la entrada, pero oyeron que una de las puertas se cerraba. Al menos, Lori lo hizo.

‒ ¡Oigan, esperen! ‒ gritó, deteniendo a todos los demás. ‒ ¡Están en casa!

Prácticamente todo el mundo voló a la ventana para ver que Lori estaba en lo correcto.

Los padres estaban afuera, abriendo la puerta lateral de Vanzilla. Sacaron una silla de ruedas plegada y la pusieron en marcha. Entonces todos vieron a Lynn y dejaron soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

Habían pasado dos semanas preguntándose qué aspecto tendría Lynn, y algunas de las hermanas mayores, inclusive Lincoln, buscaron imágenes de gente amputada en Internet para tener una idea de cómo eran.

Sin embargo, eso ni siquiera los preparó para ver a su hermana de esa forma. Ver a los extraños era una cosa, pero el ver a alguien de su propia sangre era otra. Lynn se veía bien, pero el agujero derecho de sus pantalones cortos habituales estaba... vacío. Estaba un espacio en blanco donde debería haber estado una extremidad, lo cual hizo que algunos de los hermanos mayores se sintieran mal del estómago.

Lynn se movió del asiento en Vanzilla a la silla de ruedas, rechazando las ofrendas de ayuda que mamá y papá le dieron. Sorprendentemente, se las arregló para entrar sin mucha dificultad y rodó su camino hacia la puerta principal... sólo para ser detenida por las escaleras. Ella parecía estar más consciente que ellos de que todos sus hermanos estaban mirando por la ventana.

Con Lynn tan cerca de sus campos visuales, podían ver su mirada, la cual traía unos ojos atormentadores. Esos ojos todavía estaban, después de dos semanas, tan vacíos de vida.

De por sí, ese momento fue demasiado para ellos, haciendo que se rompieran sus corazones. Sin embargo, los niños Loud sabían que tenían que mantenerse firmes a sus ya extintas expectativas, para evitar contratiempos a la hora de encarar a esta nueva Lynn que, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo ansiosa de volver a casa y de reencontrarse con ellos, tal y como sus padres les habían dicho.

Por lo tanto, los hermanos se alejaron de la ventana y salieron disparados escaleras arriba. No querían que los vieran mirando embobados por la ventana, no querían precipitarse hacia Lynn tan pronto como ella entrara por la puerta.

Con el uso de una rampa que papá había hecho, Lynn logró llegar hacia la puerta, donde mamá la abrió para ella. Entró a la casa, sin ver a nadie.

‒ Hola, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? ‒ exclamó ella.

De repente, hubo un sonido parecido al de una estampida de toros cuando los diez hermanos se precipitaron por las escaleras para ver a su hermana. De ahí, se produjo un grito alegre del grupo exclamando su nombre mientras que la inválida Loud se veía envuelta en un abrazo de grupo algo incómodo, gracias a la silla de ruedas.

‒ ¡Te extrañamos! ‒ dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

‒ Nuestra habitación se sentía tan vacía sin ti. Y no en la manera acogedora y encantada. ‒ Lucy añadió.

‒ ¡Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta! ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Toda expresión acogedora fue dirigida a Lynn, mientras que Lily, que de alguna manera terminó en la pierna restante de Lynn, fue levantada para que ésta terminara acariciando a su hermana en la cara.

Lynn fue tomada por sorpresa por esto. Ella ya lo esperaba... pero se sentía extraño. Por lo general, no estaba en medio de estos abrazos de grupo. Se había sentido tan vacía y muerta por dentro, por cada momento de vigilia desde la cirugía. Pero justo ahora... se sentía cálida por dentro... aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

‒ Los extrañé también, realmente lo hice. ‒ respondió ella, devolviendo un gimoteo como respuesta, y empezando a romperse una vez más en sus propias lágrimas.

Por primera vez, en lo que parecían años, ella derrama lágrimas de alegría, mientras estaba siendo abrumada por el amor de su familia.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VI**


	7. Camino a la recuperación

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de DeviantArt conocido como "eagc7"_

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

‒ Ya, ya. No asusten a su hermana, niños. Acaba de llegar a casa y todavía se está recuperando de la cirugía. ‒ exclamó la señora Loud, aunque no sin amabilidad como la escena delante de ella hiciera que su corazón se derritiera. ‒ Tu padre y yo tenemos que volver a nuestros trabajos, lo que significa que Lori está a cargo.

‒ Así que, por favor, todos ustedes compórtense, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ añadió el señor Loud.

Hubo un coro de aprobación que los niños les dirigieron a sus padres antes de que dejaran la casa.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, Lynn inmediatamente palmeó sus manos.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué hay en la nevera? ¡Me muero de hambre! ‒ habló de una manera extrañamente tranquila y optimista.

Con eso, empezó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, maniobrando alrededor de mesas y sillas en su camino, mientras que Lily, quien estaba sentada en su regazo, se encontraba disfrutando del "paseo".

‒ Ahh, Lynn, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Lola, mientras el grupo seguía a su hermana.

‒ ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¡Estoy bien! ‒ Lynn respondió, sin tener que volver a mirar.

Llegó a la cocina y, con algunos problemas, logró abrir la puerta del refrigerador y comenzó a mirar alrededor. ‒ Muy bien, vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí...

‒ Ahh... ¿No quieres que uno de nosotros te lo traiga...? ‒ preguntó Leni, haciendo que la mitad de la familia mayor de edad se encogiera silenciosamente.

Lynn se congeló mientras buscaba un batido de proteína. Después de un segundo, continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

‒ No, lo tengo, ¿por qué necesito que hagas eso? ‒ sacudió el batido y procedió a tomarlo, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. ‒ Ya les digo, los hospitales NO tienen comida muy buena. ¡Todo sabe a cartón! ¡Puaj! ¿Verdad, Lily? ¡Puaj...! ‒ dijo ella, con la última parte dirigiéndose a Lily, en una voz típica de una "charla de bebé", sacando una risita a la beba.

‒ Ahh... ¡Bien! ‒ dijo Lincoln.

Todo el mundo estaba tan confundido. Lynn estaba actuando tan... feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

" _¿Acaso estará bien...?"_ , pensó Lincoln.

Lisa se acercó a Lynn, que estaba tragando su batido.

‒ Lynn, si quieres, me gustaría hablar sobre tu estado emocional.

Bueno, uno nunca podría admitir el hecho de que Lisa no fuera contundente. Por lo que, al ver adónde quería dirigir su discusión, el resto de los hermanos se congeló.

" _¿Pero en qué está pensando?"_ , pensó Lori.

Lynn, por un momento, fue tomada por sorpresa y procedió a mirar a su hermanita.

‒ ¿De qué estás hablando, Lisa?

Lisa suspiró, mirando un cuaderno suyo.

‒ Parece que estás experimentando algún tipo de represión de tus emociones. Es totalmente normal para una situación como esta, pero es importante ser honesta acerca de sus sentimientos.

Las hermanas y Lincoln observaron con horror. Se supone que, a pesar estar conscientes de su inestabilidad emocional debido a la presión de haber perdido su pierna derecha, ninguno de ellos le mostraría a Lynn su más pesarosa compasión ante esto, o inclusive hablar de ello en frente de ella. Ahora, la misión de discreción se estaba poniendo en riesgo, volviendo nerviosos tanto a ellos como a Lynn, y todo debido a la actitud impertinente de Lisa.

Lynn simplemente miró a Lisa por unos instantes.

‒ Lisa, cállate. ‒ prácticamente gruñó entre sus dientes, lo cual hizo que Lily se sintiera incómoda y se quejara un poco. ‒ No sabes de lo que estás hablando. ‒ Su voz era tranquila, pero goteaba con suficiente veneno para que Lisa se alejara.

Después de eso, Lynn trató de calmarse y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Lily para animarla de nuevo.

‒ Guau... Eso fue intenso... ‒ susurró Luna a sus hermanos.

‒ Al igual que el fuego en el circo. ¡Ja ja, ¿entienden?! ‒ bromeó Luan, a lo cual todos simplemente la ignoraron.

Lynn volvió a aplaudir, llamando la atención de todos. ‒ ¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién está de ánimos para algunos deportes?! ¡Probablemente hay un buen juego por allí! ¡Vamos! ‒ Ella se dirigió a la sala de estar, con el grupo siguiéndola.

Claramente, había algo malo con Lynn, pero estaba aún más claro que aún no estaba lista para hablar de ello. Los hermanos aún mantenían un acuerdo silencioso para no levantar sus mayores muestras de compasión de nuevo.

* * *

El resto del día fue así. Lynn estaba actuando como si nada malo hubiera sucedido. Ninguna de las otras hermanas o Lincoln plantearon ninguna discusión sobre sus sentimientos, o la pierna que le faltaba. Hasta incluso estaban demasiado asustados, en todo momento evitaron decir cualquier cosa que la perturbara en su desbordante "tranquilidad".

Más sin embargo, eso no evitó que en esa noche, cuando Lynn se iba a la cama... bueno, ella tuvo que solicitar ayuda, muy para su pesar.

‒ Lynn, ¿estás bien? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

Lynn suspiró, mirando su silla de ruedas.

‒ Yo... eh... creo que sí.

Lincoln le ofreció una mano, que ella tomó alrededor de su espalda. Se apoyó en Lincoln mientras subía las escaleras, lo cual era algo que tendría que aprender a hacer por su cuenta y RÁPIDO. No le gustaba confiar en sus hermanos de esta manera. Ni siquiera ahora.

‒ Gracias, Linc. ‒ murmuró ella, cuando llegaron a la cima de las escaleras. ‒ Sólo necesito ir a mi habitación, tengo muletas debajo de la cama.

Lincoln asintió y la ayudó allí. Los tobillos torcidos y las piernas quebradas estaban lejos de ser inusuales para Lynn, así que ella guardó un par de muletas en su habitación. Para cuando Lincoln le alcanzó sus muletas, Lynn procedió a utilizarlas sin ningún problema hasta logró llegar a su cuarto.

Mientras estaba sentada en la cama, suspiró.

‒ Gracias...

‒ No hay problema, Lynn. ‒ dijo Lincoln, sentado junto a su hermana. ‒ Estoy feliz de ayudar, ¿sabes?

Resultaría algo hipócrita por parte del chico de mechones blancos decir algo así, de no ser que realmente era algo irrebatible. Haría cualquier cosa por sus hermanas, especialmente ahora que una estaba en estado inválido. Eso sin olvidar que le había hecho una promesa en el hospital.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, hasta que el chico logró romper el silencio.

‒ Lynn... ‒ exclamó.

‒ No. No empieces, por favor... ‒ suplicó Lynn, empezando a parecer molesta. No quería su compasión. Ella solo quería que las cosas volvieran a como solían ser.

‒ Lynn, esto no es saludable. ‒ contrarrestó Lincoln, dirigiendo una mirada contundente hacia ella. ‒ No soy un médico, pero sé que embotellar emociones como ésta no puede ser bueno para ti. Puedo estar aquí para que te desahogues, solo yo. Si eso es lo que quieres. ‒ Soltó un suspiro, para aligerar un poco su tono de voz, cuando vio que su labio inferior estaba volviendo a temblar de la desesperación ‒ No tienes que compartirlo todo, pero al menos puedo ser un hombro para que puedas llorar.

Tras esa declaración, Lynn se tomó su tiempo para pensar en ello. Dentro, sabía que era lo correcto. Ya no tenía por qué soportarlo, pues realmente se sentía tan vacía y muerta... que necesitaba a alguien.

‒ Bien... pero... sólo si realmente quieres hacer eso. ‒ Lincoln sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Gracias, hermano... Es... ¿Está bien si empezamos ahora?

‒ Sí, deja salir lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ dijo Lincoln, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermana.

Lynn respiró hondo y recogió sus pensamientos. Miró fijamente el espacio que faltaba donde debía estar su pierna derecha.

‒ Ahora me siento tan inútil ‒ murmuró, sonando tan carente de emoción como normalmente lo hace Lucy. ‒ Desde que era una niña, quería ser un atleta, en cualquier deporte, fútbol, béisbol, básquetbol... bueno, cualquier cosa.

" _Bueno... excepto el golf. Qué deporte más aburrido"._

‒ Y sin mi pierna... Simplemente, yo... ya no puedo hacer eso. Mis sueños se han ido... ¡Me los arrebataron tan injustamente! ‒ Lynn gritó esa última parte, empezando a romperse en su propio llanto. ‒ ¡¿Por qué me pasó a mí, Lincoln?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

Lincoln le dio a Lynn un cálido abrazo, dejándola llorar en su hombro. Sintiendo los movimientos de su hermano, ella procedió a rodearlo con sus manos.

‒ No hiciste nada malo, Lynn... A veces suceden cosas terribles a gente buena... No es justo... ‒ dijo, tratando de mantenerse fuerte para su hermana.

Así, los dos permanecieron así durante varios minutos; hasta que Lynn se secó y se quedó dormida en el hombro de su hermano, habiendo estado agotada todo el día.

Sonriendo un poco y separándose del agarre ya debilitado por el cansancio de su hermana, procedió a depositarla sobre su cama suavemente, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Durante las próximas semanas, conversaciones como ésta tuvieron lugar en privado. Lynn abriéndose a Lincoln cada vez más, y él estaba allí para ella cada paso del camino.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta un día que cambió todo.

Lincoln vio un artículo que lo llevó a descubrir a un atleta al cual le faltaba una pierna, que jugó varios deportes a pesar de ello. Hasta incluso se sorprendió de que había eventos deportivos especiales para chicos como él, al igual que Lynn.

‒ ¿...realmente crees que puedo hacerlo? ‒ preguntó Lynn.

Lincoln le había contado lo que había descubierto, y le sugirió que lo hiciera.

‒ ¡Si, por supuesto! ‒ respondió Lincoln.

Los dos estaban en el patio trasero, mirando hacia el equipo deportivo plasmado en esa imagen del artículo.

‒ No lo habría sugerido si no pensara que pudieras... Aunque, por supuesto... vas a necesitar un entrenador... ‒ él sacó un silbato de su bolsillo, poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello.

Lynn abrió mucho los ojos.

‒ ¿Realmente harías eso por mí?

‒ ¿Para qué son los hermanos, Lynn? Ahora, ¡vamos, tenemos que empezar! ¡Prepara esas muletas y empecemos de una vez!

Lincoln sopló su silbato y, con un grito de "¡Sí, entrenador!", Lynn se preparó para el camino que tenía delante.

Uno que ella y Lincoln iban a tomar juntos, y con cada paso que implicaría sobrellevar... ante esta prueba máxima.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
